


mf

by boatywoaty



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boatywoaty/pseuds/boatywoaty
Summary: oog





	mf

“Over here, Hinata!”  
Shaking the water from her umbrella, Hinata spots Ino at a table in the corner of the café, far from the rain-streaked windows.  
“You’re lucky I came at all, in this weather.” She grumbles as she sits down, leaning the umbrella against her chair and trying her best not to get water all over her pantyhose. Ino smiles, pushing a large cappuccino towards her – Hinata takes an appreciative sip, humming at the warmth and the jolt of caffeine.  
“Yes, but this proves that you truly love me.”  
“Was there ever any doubt?” Hinata snarks, and Ino laughs.  
“Considering I’ve hardly seen you in three weeks, I’d say so!”  
Hinata feels a stab of guilt at the comment. She has been working crazy hours lately – L-Corp is in the process of acquiring a new company, and she’s been working overtime to make sure it goes smoothly. Ino is one of the few people she sees outside of work, and she hasn’t been making enough time for her.  
Ino’s phone pings next to her on the table, the screen lighting up with a new message, and Ino glances down at it. Whatever it says, it makes her face light up in a smile.  
“So, how is Alex?” Hinata asks, looking pointedly at Ino’s phone. Ino grins guiltily, but her happiness is infectious.  
“Great! She and Ruby love each other, so that’s one less thing to worry about. Honestly, she’s pretty wonderful.” Ino’s smile turns dreamy, and Hinata can’t help but feel a bit jealous. She knows she shouldn’t – Ino is happy, and that’s the most important thing – but whatever Ino is feeling seems to be the complete opposite of every relationship Hinata has ever had.  
“I’m a little upset that I still haven’t met her.” She says instead, sipping her coffee.  
“I know, I know,” Ino agrees. “But even I barely get to see you right now. I had to practically drag you out of the office today.”  
“I know, I’m really sorry.” Hinata says, squeezing Ino’s hand briefly. “It’s been a mess at L-Corp. I promise I’ll make more time. What with this acquisition, and the whole James fiasco…”  
Ino winces sympathetically. “Is he still acting weird?”  
“Yes.” Hinata sighs, dipping a finger into her cappuccino foam and licking it off. She’s been on edge all week, waiting for James to come get the rest of his things from her apartment, and it feels good to finally relax with Ino. “He keeps saying he doesn’t understand why we broke up. I don’t have the heart to tell him I was bored.”  
“That can’t have been the only reason.” Ino probes, and Hinata frowns. Maybe there were other reasons.  
“He was just so…I don’t know. He was a good guy. There just wasn’t a spark. And don’t get me started on the sex.” Hinata rests her elbows on the table, massaging her temples.  
“That bad huh?”  
“That bad. I mean, it’s not like I ever really get there with anyone, but with him it was worse than usual.” James had just been so…standard. He had gotten so dejected when Hinata admitted that she hadn’t come that she just started faking it, and pretending to enjoy herself got to be exhausting. His cologne made her wince, and while he had a fairly varied set of moves, none of them ever worked for Hinata. Granted, no moves have ever worked on Hinata, but she pushes that thought aside.  
She’s deep enough in thought over this that she almost doesn’t notice Ino choke on her tea.  
“Wait. You don’t – what do you mean, you don’t get there?” She asks, dabbing at her chin with a napkin and narrowing her eyes.  
“You know.” Hinata blushes, stirring her cappuccino awkwardly with her pinkie. “Orgasm. I just don’t…do that.”  
“You don’t orgasm.” Ino says flatly, looking increasingly horrified. Hinata starts to feel more and more self-conscious about her admission, shifting uncomfortably in her chair.  
“No.”  
“EVER?” Ino practically shouts, and Hinata jumps at the volume.  
“Shhh, Ino, keep your voice down!” Hinata hisses, looking around furtively – a few people have glanced over, but their attention moves on quickly. “Can we not yell about my sex life in a public place?”  
Ino nods, looking terribly concerned, and lowers her voice. “I’m sorry, I just – none of the guys you’ve dated have ever made you come?”  
“No, okay?” Hinata whispers, her face starting to get hot. “None of them.”  
“Oh, Hinata, sweetie. Please tell me you at least take care of it yourself.”  
“I – that’s –“ Hinata stutters, her face now flushing crimson. “I don’t have time to – I don’t know how -“  
Ino gapes at her, flabbergasted. “Hinata, oh my god. Have you ever had an orgasm?”  
“I – there was one time that maybe, I think –“  
“Okay, if there’s any doubt, then the answer is no.” Ino sighs, leaning back in her chair, and Hinata crosses her arms over her torso protectively. She certainly wasn’t expecting this strange conversation when she agreed to meet for coffee, and it’s throwing off her entire day.  
“Is that really so weird?” She argues, trying to seem nonchalant. “Lots of women don’t have an orgasm every time. I’ve read studies.”  
“Of course you have.” Ino says, sighing. “And you’ve never tried it by yourself?”  
“I’ve never felt…I don’t know, turned on enough, I guess.” Hinata focuses on precisely folding the napkin in front of her into neat squares to distract herself, and Ino waits patiently. When it gets too tight to fold, she drops it and finally voices a fear that she’s been harboring ever since she broke up with Naruto when she was 22. “Maybe…maybe I’m just built wrong.”  
Ino looks at her intensely for a few moments, her expression unreadable, and Hinata averts her gaze. She stares at the table instead, scratching at a small hole in the wood with her thumbnail. Finally, Ino seems to come to a decision - she leans forward, putting her hand over Hinata’s.  
“You’re built just fine. You just need someone to show you what good sex can be like.”  
Hinata laughs nervously, pulling her hand back gently. “What, are you going to do it? I don’t think Alex would like that.”  
But Ino is already pulling out her phone, and Hinata’s insides clench with nerves.  
“No, not me. Alex’s little sister is single, and I think you’ll like her.” Ino says, already tapping at her screen. Hinata feels an unexplainable panic wash over her.  
“Her? Ino, I’m not gay.” Hinata says quickly, and Ino rolls her eyes.  
“I know, Hinata. You’ve assured me of that several times over the course of our friendship.” Ino says, a twinkle in her eye. “But in those studies you read, did it not say that gay women have proportionately more orgasms than straight women? Why do you think that is?”  
Hinata stays silent. It’s true – all of the studies she had read, after the first few months with her first boyfriend Naruto had been proving fruitless, didsay that lesbians had the highest percentage of female orgasms. Ino knows exactly how to sway her – with facts, and data, and persuasive argument – and she finds herself starting to consider it.  
“I just – I’m not going to be into it, that’s all. It’s going to be an awkward night for both of us.”  
“Well then, it won’t be much different than your other sexual encounters, will it? Consider it an experiment.”  
It’s a fair point. At least with a woman, she won’t feel obligated to go through with it for the sake of the other person. And besides, Ino is impossible to dissuade once she has an idea in her head. Hinata decides it’ll probably be easier to just meet this woman, deal with the awkwardness, and prove that the idea didn’t work rather than try talk her out of it.  
“Fine. But you’ll be getting a text afterwards saying ‘I told you so’. Go ahead and ask her.”  
“Good, because I already sent the message. Smile, I need to send her a picture.”  
“Ino!”

________________________________________

 

What the hell do you wear for a pre-planned casual hookup with a woman?  
Hinata rifles through her closet for what feels like the hundredth time, grabbing a red dress and a pair of slacks. She holds them against herself in the mirror one at a time, frowning at the result. Too dressy. I feel like an expensive call-girl. They go back into the closet, and she pulls out a simple pair of leggings and a tank top instead. Ugh. I look like I’m going to the gym.  
In all honesty, she has no idea why she cares so much. She’s been telling herself all week that she has no intention of actually sleeping with this woman – who, in her opinion, agreed to this strange liaison alarmingly quickly – so in theory, she could wear her pyjamas and it wouldn’t matter. But instead, she’s been trying and eliminating outfits for 45 minutes. After spending over an hour showering and styling her hair to be silky and straight, another 20 applying and re-applying makeup, and a full hour and a half getting waxed earlier today.  
But she isn’t going to sleep with her, so it doesn’t matter.  
Finally she decides on jeans and a soft purple sweater – the kind of thing that she’d wear to hang out with Ino. If she’s going to have an awkward makeout session-turned-rejection with Ino’s girlfriend’s younger sister (god knows that’s a tangled web she’s already regretting getting herself into), she might as well be wearing comfortable clothes.  
If she decides to throw on her nicest pair of matching lace underwear last-minute, that’s her business. It’s not like anyone is going to see them.  
She applies her light perfume, touches up her lipstick, and, on a whim, cuts her fingernails. About halfway through it she stops, wondering why on earth the idea came over her, but she keeps going – she might as well finish – and files them for good measure. Finally, she’s left pacing her kitchen as the clock slowly ticks towards 7:00.  
At exactly 6:52 her intercom buzzes, and she rushes over to it, her heart pounding.  
“Yes?”  
“Miss Hyuuga, I have a Miss Sabaku waiting for you?”  
“Send her up, please.”  
The two-minute wait while her not-quite-date makes her way from the lobby to Hinata’s apartment is excruciating, and no matter how many times Hinata tells herself that she has no reason to care, she still fusses with her hair in the mirror while she waits. Finally there’s a decisive knock, and she has to clutch the edge of her kitchen island to rein in the impulse to run to the door.  
She walks there slowly instead, her heels clacking on the shiny hardwood floor, and takes a fortifying breath as she puts her hand on the doorknob. When she opens it, the breath immediately leaves her in a rush.  
She hadn’t been sure exactly what to expect in terms of appearance. When she asked what Temari looked like – purely out of objective curiosity, since her attractiveness doesn’t matter, since Hinata won’t be sleeping with her – Ino’s only reply had been ‘really cute, but not as cute as Alex’. Hinata figured that Ino was a little biased, but honestly, her under-selling of this woman borders on criminal.  
The woman standing in her doorway is, to put it bluntly, fucking hot. She’s leaning casually against the doorframe, one foot crossed behind the other, with her hands in the pockets of her skinny slacks. She looks sharp without being too dressy – her polka-dotted shirt is tucked into her belted pants and slightly unbuttoned, and the strap of a small messenger bag crosses her chest. Her hair is long and blonde, loose and wavy, and Hinata can’t detect much makeup besides mascara and a glossy lip balm. If Hinata was interested in women, she’d probably be throwing herself at this girl, with her soft-looking lips and her strong shoulders and her enchanting, spicy perfume.  
Not that Hinata usually notices things like that. Since Temari is the only thing to look at, it’s natural for Hinata to pick out her features. And stare at them. And feel her heartbeat start to race.  
As if she can hear it too, Temari grins, holding out a hand. Hinata’s heart skips another beat at the way the sunny smile makes her eyes crinkle at the edges.  
“Hey! I’m Temari.”  
“Hinata.” She manages, as Temari takes her hand in a warm shake. “You’re early.”  
“I usually am.” Temari says easily, pushing herself off the doorframe and rubbing her hands together. “I had some pretty good motivation today.”  
Hinata flushes, clearing her throat. Get a grip. This is just to get Ino off my back.  
“Would you like to come inside?” She asks, opening the door wider and inviting Temari in. She has several bottles of wine, two types of beer, and a selection of whiskeys at the ready, to cover all her hostess bases. Even if it doesn’t work out, she wants to be able to offer Temari something.  
“Actually, I thought maybe we could go out first? I figured that meeting and then getting right down to it would be a little…impersonal.” Temari suggests, staying put in the hallway. Hinata blinks, struggling to adjust to the new suggestion. Her first instinct is to say no, to insist that Temari just coming inside and having a drink and getting right to it is so much easier, but there’s a hopefulness in Temari’s face that she doesn’t have the heart to douse just yet.  
“Sure. Just let me grab my coat.”  
When they exit the building Hinata looks around, wondering what Temari drives, but Temari just holds out an arm.  
“The place is just a few streets away. I figured we could walk, if that’s okay with you?”  
Surprised again, Hinata nods, slipping her arm into Temari’s and heading towards the nearby intersection. They make small talk for a few streets – Hinata reveals that she hasn’t actually met Alex yet, and Temari laughs, assuring her that she’s only met Ino twice so far.  
“I was surprised when she texted me. And I have to say, the picture Ino sent me did not prepare me for how beautiful you are in real life.”  
Hinata lets out an embarrassing sound, somewhere between a laugh and a snort. “That’s, um. Very sweet.”  
“It’s the truth.” Temari’s clear blue eyes meet Hinata’s, and her expression is so genuine that Hinata has to look away.  
“I wasn’t exactly prepared for you, either.” Hinata finds herself saying, and Temari grins, squeezing her arm lightly.  
Oh my god, am I flirting?  
Before she can fully investigate that strange revelation, Temari is guiding her towards a half-hidden streetside door and into a cozy-looking bar. Temari doesn’t bother to wait for a server to acknowledge them – she just grabs two menus and waves at the bartender, a tall barrel-chested man with a stoic expression, pointing to her left.  
“Hey, J’onn! Window seat taken?”  
“It’s all yours.” He nods, cracking a smile. Hinata follows Temari to their table, trying to hide her smile as Temari pulls her chair out for her. A short woman with a curly brown bob yells from across the room, already starting to fill a pint glass from one of the beer taps.  
“Hey, Temari! I’ll bring your usual in just a minute. Who’s your pretty friend?” She says with a wink, and Temari blushes, rubbing her neck. She waves back, and hands Hinata a menu. She herself doesn’t look at one – Hinata can assume that whatever she usually orders is on the way.  
“Do you come here often?” Hinata jokes, as yet another server waves hello at Temari. She laughs, the sound making Hinata’s chest flutter. What the hell is going on today?  
“Yeah, this is my favourite bar. Alex and I practically live here. It’s pretty lucky that you live so close by!” The female server turns up with Temari’s beer, interrupting their conversation, and Hinata finds herself slightly irritated. As much as she had doubted this was a good idea, she’d been enjoying listening to Temari talk.  
The waitress redeems herself slightly with a friendly smile, holding her hand out for Hinata to shake. “Since Temari is clearly not going to introduce us, I’m Lucy. Has she told you the ridiculous amount of money she spends here yet? You might run for the hills.”  
Hinata chuckles, and Temari just shrugs good-naturedly. She orders a gin and tonic for herself, and on Lucy’s recommendations, they order a few appetizers to share.  
“Temari’s special potstickers are on the way, but she never shares those.” Lucy jokes, leaving them to make Hinata’s drink.  
“I do so! I let Alex have one last week!” Temari calls after her, indignant. Lucy just waves her off, and Temari finally settles in her seat, leaning back and grinning. As the drinks and food start to come, Hinata hardly notices the time passing – the conversation flows easily between them, and the two gin and tonics make her feel relaxed, but not quite tipsy. When they finally leave (Temari insisting on paying the tab, since she suggested going out in the first place), Hinata doesn’t even bother to correct Lucy when she tells them to enjoy the rest of their ‘date’.  
The part of her brain that spent the last few days in a whirlwind of panic and self-justification seems to have finally shut down, and she finds herself simply enjoying Temari’s company. They walk back to Hinata’s building arm in arm, their shoulders brushing and Hinata surreptitiously enjoying the flex of Temari’s biceps, and it seems like only a few seconds before they’re standing in front of the lobby doors. Temari steps back slightly, leaving a respectable distance between them, and Hinata misses her warmth immediately.  
“Listen, Hinata – I’ve had a really good time so far. I think you’re kind of incredible, actually.” Hinata blushes, and Temari continues. “But I know this is probably sort of a weird night for you. So if you want me to go now, I will. We had a nice night, and we can leave it at that.”  
Hinata swallows. Temari – sweet, concerned, conscientious Temari – is giving her the perfect out. A way to avoid any awkwardness, and even be able to keep up some kind of friendship. She really has had a great time so far, and it’s been a long time since she felt this kind of easy interaction with anyone but Ino. She isn’t exactly swimming in friends, and it’s not like this is going to go anywhere, since she’s not gay. She should take it.  
She opens her mouth to do so, but what comes out is the opposite, in a surprisingly confident voice that she hardly recognizes.  
“Do you want to come upstairs for a drink?”  
After a pause, Temari grins brilliantly, and nods. “I’d love that.” She holds out an arm and Hinata takes it, leading them past the doorman and into the elevators.  
The ride up to her floor seems longer than usual – her arm is still looped through Temari’s, but the contact suddenly seems closer than it did before. She can smell Temari’s perfume – is it cologne? Whatever it is, it smells amazing – and she’s hyperaware of the softness of skin where her fingers brush Temari’s wrist. Her hands shake slightly as she turns the key and ushers Temari inside, and she’s grateful that the blonde seems to get distracted by the floor-to-ceiling windows facing the city skyline in her living room – it gives her the oppourtunity to take a few deep breaths.  
Just because she’s up here doesn’t mean anything is going to happen. We can just have a drink, maybe kiss for a minute to prove I’m not into her. Maybe a bit of grinding on the couch. That’s it –  
“This is a gorgeous view.” Temari interrupts her musing, silhouetted by the glow of the surrounding buildings.  
“It’s why I took the apartment.” Hinata admits, handing Temari a beer and sipping her own scotch. Temari nods, taking a slow drink and then setting her bottle down on the table. She turns to Hinata, a small smile on her face. Hinata fidgets with her glass under the intense gaze.  
“You’re not going to say something corny like ‘this view is better’, are you?” She jokes, trying to deflect her own nervousness. Temari just smiles, moving closer.  
“I wasn’t, but it’s true.”  
Walked right into that one.  
Temari moves closer again and Hinata swallows, her hand clutching her glass like a lifeline. Gently Temari eases it from her grasp, setting it next to her bottle on the table. Her body feels foreign to her – her hands feel jumpy, like she wants to grab onto something, and there’s a low throbbing starting up between her legs that only seems to make the tightness in her belly worse. Somehow, Temari standing close to her and staring at her like that is doing something uniquely physical to her body, and she isn’t sure that she wants to open the Pandora’s box of investigating why that is.  
“If you want to stop, please tell me.” She murmurs, putting a soft hand on Hinata’s hip. “If I do anything wrong, or you’re feeling uncomfortable, or if –“  
Hinata is almost as surprised as Temari is when she cuts the speech off with a kiss.  
She isn’t sure why she did it – at the time, she’d been watching Temari’s mouth and thinking about how soft it looked. Temari was being so considerate, and through Hinata’s head like a mantra was the phrase get it over with, just get it over with – and then they’re kissing, and everything goes blank.  
Temari freezes for a moment, her hands hovering a few inches from Hinata’s waist – but as Hinata relaxes into the embrace, so does she, and she slides them over Hinata’s hips to pull them closer together. The kiss is chaste at first, just a pressing of closed lips, with Hinata’s hands curled into the collar of Temari’s shirt; but as they both relax, their mouths separating for a moment, it eases into something more intimate. Hinata can feel the places where their lips cling together, lipstick melding with gloss, and Temari’s breath washes over her mouth and all her nervous thoughts and denials disappear. Her hands slide to rest against Temari’s skin, one on her neck and the other slipping under her shirt to spread out over her breastbone, and she can feel Temari’s pulse hammering almost as hard as her own. All she can think about is leaning forward again.  
Temari does it for her, in the end. One hand slides against her lower back, slipping under her shirt to touch the heated skin underneath, and Hinata gasps at the sparks that rush through her at such a simple touch. The gasp means that her mouth is slightly open as their lips meet again, and Temari’s tongue swipes over her lower lip and her teeth follow to scrape gently over the sensitive skin and sweet fuck, is this what kissing is supposed to feel like?  
Following Temari’s lead she tilts her head and slides her tongue briefly along Temari’s and god, she can feel it everywhere. The hand on her lower back slides up and up until it slips under her bra strap and then back down, without even trying to unclip her bra like she’s used to men doing, and it’s like a trail of fire – her heart is pounding and her clit is throbbing like it never has before and Temari’s tongue is doing something in her mouth that feels fucking incredible. She’s spent hours kissing men and never felt anything close to what 45 seconds of contact with Temari has done to her.  
Temari gently scrapes short nails over her back and she whimpers, arching into the sensation. There’s a jolt as her chest rubs against Temari’s – god, my nipples are hard, I can feel her – and then in a whirlwind few seconds she’s on her back on the couch, Temari suspended over her on flexing arms.  
“Is this okay? Are you -“ Temari starts, lifting herself up so that she isn’t pinning Hinata to the cushions. In response, Hinata spreads her legs wide and hooks one over Temari’s hip, pulling her flush and arching.  
“Shh, shh. Just kiss me.”  
Let it not be said that Temari can’t follow instructions. Immediately her weight is on Hinata, pressing her into the couch as their lips connect again with hot, open-mouthed kisses. Hinata pants into her mouth as Temari grinds her hips slowly forward, sending white-hot jolts up Hinata’s spine. This is all so new, there’s a pressure building in her abdomen that she can’t explain, she feels like she’s climbing towards an unfamiliar peak and she has no idea how to get there. All she can do is cling to Temari and let it sweep her away.  
“Do you want to go to the bedroom?” Temari whispers, biting at Hinata’s neck and making her hips jump. She’s always scolded boyfriends for biting too hard or leaving marks, but now she’s arching into the pain – it feels good, it makes her feel hot and dirty and wet and she wants proof of this crazy, incredible feeling on her body after this is over.  
Do you want to go to the bedroom? The words hit her fully, and they go straight between her thighs. She imagines Temari pressing her into her white sheets, both of them naked, Temari’s bare thigh slipping between her own -  
God, I do. I want her to fuck me.  
The voice that’s existed in the back of her head since she can remember - the one that’s always justified every second look at a woman as admiration or jealousy, the one that encouraged her to pursue boys who made her feel nothing, the one that almost convinced her to cancel this ridiculous, amazing date – for the first time in her life, it’s quiet. There’s just Temari, her mouth hot and wet against Hinata’s neck and her hips rocking rhythmically and her sweet, spicy scent making Hinata’s chest flutter.  
“Yes.” Hinata breathes, closing her eyes and giving in. “Yes.”  
Temari’s legs brace against the ground and a hand slips under Hinata’s ass and then she’s straddling Temari, her hips spread wide over Temari’s thighs. She feels remarkably light, but even so, she gasps when Temari stands up and takes Hinata with her. She wraps her legs around Temari’s hips instinctually, Temari’s hands hooking under her thighs to hold her up – Naruto always said I was too heavy, how is she – but Temari carries her towards the hallway easily, continuing her assault on Hinata’s neck and jaw as she goes.  
“Which door?” She pants, pressing Hinata against a wall. A framed picture falls and Hinata hears a crack, but it’s the last thing on her mind – Temari has braced her knee against the wall to help hold her up, and her taut thigh is proving the perfect surface for her to rub –  
“End of the hall.” She manages, and Temari picks her up again, shouldering the door open. She doesn’t spare a glance for Hinata’s well-decorated bedroom or the huge windows on the opposite wall overlooking the bay – she just presses Hinata into the soft duvet, and Hinata weaves her fingers into blonde hair and pulls their lips together for another messy kiss. It falls like a curtain around them, blocking out the rest of the world.  
Throwing caution to the wind, she starts undoing the buttons of Temari’s shirt with shockingly steady hands. When it hangs open she slides her hands under it to grasp Temari’s back, feeling the muscle shift as Temari works to free her arms. Hinata watches as she removes her belt as well, her abs flexing. She starts on the button of her pants, but stops to look up at Hinata – her gaze is questioning, and Hinata acknowledges it as a request for permission.  
It’s the first time she’s slowed down to really consider what she’s doing since they started kissing. She takes stock of herself – her sweater is rucked up over her stomach, her hair is probably a mess, and she can tell that her neck is already a landscape of reddish marks. She’s so wet that she can feel her underwear clinging to her, she can feel it on her inner thighs as they rub together. For the first time, the lube she keeps in the bedside drawer is completely unnecessary.  
She’s turned on. Almost painfully so, her clit throbbing and her nipples almost chafing against her bra. She’s finally close to whatever it is people always rave about when it comes to sex, and she can’t fathom stopping.  
She nods slowly, biting her lip, and Temari pulls her slacks off and throws them to the floor. Hinata only gets a few moments to admire her – she’s all lean muscle and smooth skin and boxer briefs, but Hinata can see a jagged scar that runs over her chest and ribs – before Temari is on her again, kissing and nipping at Hinata’s stomach and undoing her jeans.  
The sheer awe on Temari’s face as she removes the layers of Hinata’s clothing is almost enough to quell her usual anxiety at being naked with another person. Temari strips her quickly but, somehow, it’s incredibly erotic to watch her smooth her hands and lips reverently over the revealed skin. She spends a few minutes lavishing attention on Hinata’s nipples, sucking indulgently until Hinata is squirming and spreading her legs even wider. She squeezes Hinata’s thighs and nuzzles the soft swell of her belly, making her smile, and Hinata just threads her fingers through Temari’s hair, scratching gently at her scalp and letting her explore.  
Somehow, she feels more comfortable with Temari after three hours than she ever has with long-term boyfriends.  
Eventually Temari seems to settle between Hinata’s legs, kiss-swollen lips trailing over the soaked material of Hinata’s panties.  
“Temari – you don’t have to. That never really works for me, so don’t bother –“  
Temari just grins, sliding the fabric down Hinata’s legs and tossing them aside. “Do you mind if I try?”  
“I – no, I guess not. I just, you don’t have to.”  
“I want to.” Temari counters, kissing Hinata’s inner thighs. “I like it. I want to taste you.”  
Hinata feels herself clench at that. She likes it. She wants to. Her exes had always acted like it was a chore, and gotten frustrated when their sloppy efforts hadn’t yielded results. Temari, at least, seems like she’ll enjoy herself even if Hinata doesn’t come.  
“…okay.”  
Temari shifts forward, her shoulders guiding Hinata’s legs further apart, and gets to work.  
The first few passes feel nicer than usual - Temari’s tongue is gentle and exploratory, rather than forceful – but like always, there’s no jolt. No toe-curling pleasure, like she knows there’s supposed to be. Her heart sinks.  
I guess it’s official. I’m just broken.  
Just as she’s about to ask Temari to stop, her tongue slides upwards and Hinata feels it. It’s only a moment, but it’s there – the Inoe deep pull as before, when Temari was grinding their hips together, but concentrated. It zips through her like lightning, and her hips jump.  
“Fuck!”  
Between her legs, Temari grins.  
“There it is.” She murmurs, and with that she hooks her hands under Hinata’s thighs and dives back in.  
Like a switch has been flipped, Temari locates whatever magic button made Hinata feel that way and makes it dance. Hinata’s hips buck so violently that Temari has to sling an arm over her hipbones and hold her down, but Hinata can’t comprehend making her body stay still – she’s full of it, this lightning feeling, and she needs more. Her hand clenches hard in Temari’s hair, her heels dig into her back, and she can’t stop the stream of desperate words spilling from her mouth.  
“God – Temari, fuck, what are you doing, that’s so – that’s so good, you’re so good, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop -“  
Why Temari might stop she has no idea, but the idea is unacceptable. The distinctly tight, coiled feeling from earlier is back with a vengeance, and she can feel herself on the edge of something – it’s right there, within reach, and she wants it.  
“Let go, baby, just let go - come for me –“ Temari rasps, and the pet name makes her heat up even more – and then Temari lowers her mouth again she swirls her tongue and then sucks, and the pressure is so good, it’s so good –  
Just like that, Hinata flies over the edge of that unknown cliff and into everything.  
The pressure in her belly breaks, and her toes curl as she cries out. It’s incredible, it’s mindblowing, it’s perfect – it’s like pure relief condensed into a physical feeling. It rushes through her like a tsunami, crashing in waves as Temari’s tongue softens its attention and guides her through. She can hear high, needy cries echoing through the quiet of her apartment, and it’s only when the waves start to ease that she realizes that her throat is hoarse. Her thighs shake uncontrollably on Temari’s shoulders, and as her comprehension slowly returns to her, she wonders how on earth she lived so long without this.  
Temari finally abandons her still-pulsing clit and climbs up to Hinata’s level, and Hinata pulls her in for a hard kiss – Temari’s face is still slick, and she tastes strange but undeniably good. She never would have considered kissing her own come from another woman’s face a turn-on before tonight, but as she sinks her teeth into Temari’s lower lip, she feels a long-ignored part of herself opening up. She’s still high on her first orgasm, naked and spread open under an incredibly hot woman with her own come smeared on her face from their deep kisses, and she already wants more.  
Like she can read Hinata’s mind, Temari pulls back slightly and wiggles her hips between Hinata’s, pressing gently. “Can you go again?” She asks, grinning, and it’s like Hinata never came – she’s desperate and wanting again, and she nods frantically.  
“Yes, godpleaseyes.”  
Temari’s hand slides between their bodies, and Hinata is guiding her fingers inside before Temari can even ask for permission. Like oral, fingering has never done anything for her – it’s always felt token, like her partners were just getting it out of the way before the ‘good part’ – but, like oral, she’s eager for Temari to prove her wrong.  
Temari fucks her with two fingers, and then three, and when she slips her thumb upwards and uses her hips to grind it into Hinata’s clit she starts to feel that pressure building again, even stronger than before. Temari is doing something with her fingertips – rather than just fucking her she’s curling and probing on every thrust, like she’s looking for something. Finally, she presses just so and in seconds Hinata skyrockets from a 7 to an 11 – Temari grins victoriously, braces herself on the mattress, and fucks into the spot in earnest, and in seconds Hinata’s vision whites out as she comes all over Temari’s hand with a surprised cry.  
Hinata is just starting to recover when Temari starts kissing her way down her body again, murmuring all the way in a surprisingly shaky voice.  
“You‘re so – you’re so fucking beautiful, god, Hinata –“  
Temari buries her face between Hinata’s thighs again, sucking her clit like it’s her last meal, and shoves her free hand into her own briefs. Hinata, unable to do anything but spread her legs and cling to Temari’s shoulders for dear life, has to slap a hand over her own mouth to muffle the noises that follow. When Hinata comes in her mouth, Temari groans almost as loudly as Hinata does while her fingers work frantically over her own clit.  
Hinata can’t think – she can barely even breathe. Three times in one night, and as soon as the last orgasm eases she’s craving more. It’s almost decadent, having the sharpness of her newfound desire taken care of so quickly and with such obvious enthusiasm.  
Temari comes back up again, kissing her hard and messy, and Hinata whimpers at her next words.  
“God, I can’t stop - I wanna fuck you again. Can I try something?”  
She’s going to kill me. This is how I die.  
“You can do anything you want to me, just make me come again –“ Hinata gasps, and Temari springs up from the bed and roots around in her messenger bag. Hinata exhales, laughing.  
“Okay, I wasn’t expecting you to leave.”  
Temari just grins, pulling something out of the bag. It’s a mess of black straps, attached to a small piece of leather with a metal ring –  
Oh.  
“I figured you wouldn’t have one.” Temari says, holding up her other hand – a fair-sized purple dildo, with a flat base to secure it to the harness.  
Fuck.  
“You were right about that.” She breathes, and Temari slips off her boxer briefs before stepping into the straps, tightening them around her hips and slipping the toy into the ring. It looks almost silly – a giant purple dildo sticking straight out of Temari’s narrow hips – but then Temari is crawling up the bed to settle between Hinata’s hips and the toy drags sinfully against her clit and suddenly the silliness ebbs away.  
It’s gone completely a few minutes later, when Temari has both hands on Hinata’s hips and her thrusts are slamming the headboard into the wall. Hinata finds her own clit for the first time at Temari’s instruction, and she chokes off a scream as she rubs herself into the most intense orgasm yet. She’s fairly sure that it isn’t possible to come any harder – at least, she’s sure until Temari flips her over and she’s taking all 6 inches from behind, biting the pillow as Temari’s fingers hone in on her most sensitive spots like a magnet.  
Finally, Hinata tries to tap out.  
“I can’t – I can’t go again, it’s not possible –“ It’s overwhelming, all these new sensations, and Hinata feels like she’s entered a whole new world of possibility with how Temari guides her body into pleasure. Her experience with sex before this had been to wait until the man she was with had his requisite single orgasm and then try to get on with her night - she has no idea how much her body can actually take.   
But Temari pulls her close, nipping at her ear and encouraging her in a low voice.  
“I think you can. Can I try?”  
Hinata acquiesces quite enthusiastically, eager to see Temari live up to her word. Twice more, in fact, bringing the final tally up to 7 by the time she blinks herself back into awareness. She’s tingly and slightly numb below the waist, and every muscle in her body feels relaxed and satisfied.  
Okay. Maybe I'm a little bit gay.  
Temari, still breathing hard, eases the straps of the harness down her legs and throws it in the direction of her bag.  
“Wow.” Hinata says, still working on getting her legs to stop shaking. “So…that’s what that’s supposed to feel like.”  
Temari laughs, clutching her abs and wincing. “Ow. God, I think you broke me.”  
“I broke you?” Hinata asks incredulously, gesturing downwards. “I can’t feel anything below my hips!”  
“All in a day’s work.” Temari winks, and Hinata rolls her eyes at the faux-cockiness. Hinata settles back down and looks up at the ceiling, and Temari’s face grows more serious.  
“Do you need me to go?” She asks, no hesitation in her voice. “I get it if you need some time alone.”  
“Is that okay?” Hinata asks hesitantly. She doesn’t want Temari to feel like she’s being thrown out, but she really does need some time to think about the strange turn her life has taken in the last few hours.  
“Of course it is. I like you, Hinata. I want you to be comfortable.” Temari’s smile is easy, and she rolls out of bed, pulling her discarded pants back on. Hinata watches her re-dress, leaving her shirt untucked and her hair mussed, not moving from her spread-out position on the bed. To be honest, she isn’t entirely sure she could get up if she tried.  
“I’ll find my way out. Text me, if you feel up to it – I’d really love to see you again.” Temari runs her fingers through her messy hair, looking around to make sure she hasn’t forgotten anything – and then with a surprisingly slow, heartfelt goodbye kiss, Temari is gone. Hinata hears the soft click of the door closing as she leaves the apartment, and it feels surprisingly lonely all of a sudden.  
For a few minutes Hinata just lies in bed, still naked and deliciously sore. She should be thinking through the events of the night – she knows she should – but instead she just smiles, turns over, hugs the nearest pillow, and falls into a stress-free sleep.

________________________________________

 

Hinata wakes up the next morning feeling alarmingly cheerful. Strangely, her first thoughts are somewhere along the lines of ‘today will be a good day’ – something she hasn’t thought in months, as she’s been working more or less around the clock during this acquisition. She has to go into work today, in fact, but the happy bubble doesn’t burst even as she gets into her car and heads to the office.  
While the driver eases them into rush hour traffic opens her messages with Ino, reading the last one sent – it’s from Ino, dated 11:56pm last night.  
[Ino]: So, am I getting an ‘I told you so’ text?  
Hinata hesitates with her answer, typing and re-typing until she finally just hits send.  
[Hinata]: Is lesbian sex always that good?  
Seconds later, her phone vibrates, and she snorts.  
[Ino]: IT ABSOLUTELY IS!!! AND ALSO HOW WAS IT, TELL ME EVERYTHING  
[Hinata]: It was incredible, not that you need to know that.  
The speech bubble pops up immediately, and Hinata smiles. She normally isn’t prone to talking about such intensely private things, but she’s bursting at the seams to talk to someone about her experience last night, if only to figure out how she feels about it. She tells Ino more or less everything – she leaves out the specifics, but includes the number of orgasms and Temari’s unquestionable skill in bed – and in response, Ino sends one message.  
[Ino]: That’s my girl!!!!!!!  
Hinata isn’t sure whether Ino is referring to her, or to Temari. Either way, she gets sidetracked when the car arrives at L-Corp, sweeping her up into morning meetings.  
Through each of them she manages to focus, but every time there’s a lull, her mind slips back to last night. How Temari felt, so warm and solid on top of her; Temari’s tongue on her clit, bringing forth the electric feeling that she’s chased her whole life with just a few strokes; Temari behind her, one hand in her hair and the other on her hip, telling her to come. More than once she has to excuse herself to dab cold water on her face in her private bathroom, waiting for the arousal to subside.  
By lunchtime, she’s practically twitching.  
Finally she gives in, and pulls out her phone. I should just text her. She said she wanted me to. After 5 full minutes of deliberation, she settles on the most neutral greeting possible.  
[Hinata]: Hey.  
She puts it face-down on her desk and tries to get back to work, but it taunts her – she moves it to a desk drawer, and finally she’s about to shove it into her purse when it vibrates. She almost drops it in her haste to check the message.  
[Temari]: You need it again already huh?  
Hinata’s entire body flushes. She huffs, throwing the phone into her purse and then immediately digging it out again to glare at the message. Before she can concoct the perfect rant to send back, another message comes in.  
[Temari]: Sorry, I was joking! I’m realizing you don’t know me that well, and sarcasm doesn’t come across in text. I’m really glad you messaged me  
Hinata deflates immediately, slightly embarrassed at her reaction. She taps out a reply, sending it before she can second guess herself.  
[Hinata]: Well, since my intention was to invite you over tonight, you weren’t exactly wrong.  
After a few seconds, the text bubble pops up again, and the next message comes through. It makes Hinata laugh genuinely, and through the glass of her door she can see her secretary look up from her work, startled at the unfamiliar sound.  
[Temari]: …can we get food after?  
Hinata leaves work early for the first time in months so that she can wash her sheets and get into comfortable, easy-to-remove clothes – by the time Temari knocks on her door, she’s almost vibrating.  
She opens the door, and before Temari can open her mouth Hinata’s pulling her in by her skinny tie, slamming the door and pressing herself fully to the length of Temari’s body. She pulls her gradually down the hallway, refusing to let their lips separate, and a few orgasms later Temari is almost as sated as she is – as inexperienced as she might be, Hinata is nothing if not a fast learner. They order pizza and Temari puts on Hinata’s tiny silk robe to pay the delivery guy, bringing it back to the bedroom so they can eat it in bed. Temari tells her about Alex, about being adopted by the Sabaku, and Hinata opens up a bit about her own family issues. They talk about favourite movies (The Little Mermaid for Temari, Star Wars for Hinata), Hinata’s friendship with Ino, and each of their careers.  
When only a few crusts remain in the box, Temari sets it on the bedside table and tugs Hinata close to her again with a grin. She kisses her deeply, and Hinata feels the pull – she’s sure that at some point it must run out, but it shows no sign of stopping so far.  
“I taste like pepperoni.” Hinata argues weakly, already moving her hips against Temari’s.  
“That’s my favourite food.”  
“How do you do that?” Hinata asks later, sweaty and trembling as Temari flops onto her back and stretches out, cracking her knuckles. “I’ve never – I didn’t think I could feel that way. I thought I was just…built wrong.”  
“You’re not built wrong.” Temari says, frowning. She wiggles until her front is flush with Hinata’s side, propping herself up on an elbow and tracing soft patterns on her stomach. “Who told you that? You just have a small clit. It wasn’t that hard to find. Whoever made you feel that way is clearly just shitty in bed.”  
Unexpectedly, Hinata feels hot tears welling in her eyes at the validation. Mortified, she shuts them immediately but despite her efforts they manage to escape anyways, sliding down her temples and into her hair. God, stop it, stop crying –  
“Are you okay?” Temari asks softly, her warm hand splaying out protectively over Hinata’s ribs. The light, comforting pressure and the lack of judgement in Temari’s tone release something in Hinata’s chest, and before she can stop herself she’s crying – full, hot tears spill out, and her breath comes in short sobs. Immediately Temari pulls her close, and Hinata buries her face into her neck.  
“Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay. You’re perfect, Hinata. You’re so perfect.” Temari murmurs into her hair, and Hinata takes a ragged breath. She isn’t sad – the opposite, in fact. She feels happy and free, like something long-caged has escaped her chest. A weight has been lifted – I’m not broken, I’m fine, Temari likes me, I’m not broken – and the relief hits her hard. Last night she’d been too overwhelmed to acknowledge it, but now it’s clear – whatever this is, it’s right.  
Finally her tears subside, and Temari rubs soothing circles on her back.  
“You okay?” She murmurs, and Hinata manages a watery laugh.  
“Yeah, I am. Probably for the first time in my life.” She sniffs, leaving the safe haven of Temari’s shoulder to grab a Kleenex from her bedside table. “God, I’m gross. I’m sorry.”  
Temari chuckles, grabbing a tissue for herself and drying her shoulder off. “It’s okay – you’re cute.”  
After she wipes her face Hinata flops onto her back, staring up at the ceiling and trying to get used to the new world that’s opened up in front of her. Temari waits quietly, watching her with fondness, and Hinata feels a deep ache in her chest. She likes Temari. She wants to try…whatever this is, and judging by the look on her face, Temari might too.  
“I’m a mess.” Hinata states plainly, starting to fidget. Her fingers rub over the palm of her opposite hand over and over as she offers what little she can to Temari. “I work all the time, and I only have one friend. I’ve never had a successful relationship.”  
“Is this supposed to scare me off?” Temari grins, dropping kisses onto Hinata’s shoulder.  
“Yes.” Hinata deadpans, and Temari just laughs.  
“Well, it isn’t working.”  
“I just figured out I might be gay yesterday.” Hinata argues.  
“It’s a journey, you’ll need my help to navigate it.”  
“I’ve barely even touched you yet. I might be terrible at it.”  
“I’m happy to tutor you. Something tells me you’re not terrible at anything.”  
“My mother is the devil incarnate.” Hinata says, fighting off a grin.  
“Clearly you’re nothing alike.”  
Temari bumps their foreheads together, and Hinata sighs. “Is there anything that could scare you off?”  
Temari grins, shrugging. “Nope. I like you. I’m pretty stubborn.” She kisses Hinata’s nose, and finally, Hinata smiles.  
“Fine. Since you’re so convinced - you mentioned something about tutoring?”  
Later that night, Ino gets a gift basket delivered to her door. When she reads the note she dissolves into laughter, and Alex approaches from the hallway, looking confused.  
“What is it?”  
Wordlessly, Ino hands her the label. On a solitary piece of cardstock is a rainbow sticker, and six words:  
“I hate it when you’re right.”


End file.
